Miraculous Sunshine
by KatiaSunna
Summary: Katie had to be transferred to Paris in for her figure skating competitions have been moved. After moving in, a person has been turned into a villain for the first time. She would have to team up with a certain cat to protect the city.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Miraculous Sunshine**

 **Summary: Katie had to be transferred to Paris in for her figure skating competitions have been moved. After moving in, a person has been turned into a villain for the first time. She would have to team up with a certain cat to**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and Miraculous Ladybug. I only own my own characters.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This story is based on the whole series of Miraculous Ladybug. I am a big fan of Adrien/Cat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug (the OTP) but this is a what if thing. Marinette will be mentioned in the story (since in my story, she'll be a transfer student in China. She'll be visiting her parents who will still be at the bakery and home.) So please don't hate me for paring my Sailor OC with Cat Noir. Also I am aging up the characters in Miraculous for reasons. So don't be mad at me for doing so. ^^;**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances throughout the whole story. Please mind that the Series for Miraculous Ladybug is still in progress since they are making future seasons. I will, however, will be making chapters for in between while waiting for future episodes to be out.**

 **Chapter 1: The Cat and the Guardian**

It was around 8 PM (20:00 I think in France if they put it that way) at the airport when a blond haired girl named Katie Hoshiyo steps off the plane. She looked at her paperwork for her new school, and apartment, and part time job. She got her luggage at the baggage claim and made her way to the pick up where taxis are taking people to their hotels and homes. She called for the taxi and it took her to her new apartment.

At her new place she was amazed to see how different it is compared to her old place. She got a call earlier saying that her belongings she shipped to her new place won't come in until the next evening, which means, she got the time to go see where she'll be practicing her skating and to look for her new part time job. She would also have to do some shopping for a bed and some furniture.

She took notes of her new place. There was a room where she can put in her little studio, a loft where she can sleep, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. She opened up one of her suitcases and got out an air mattress and put it up in the loft and turned on the air pump to get air in it. After getting her temporary bed ready, she went out to get a quick bite to eat and got some rest before tomorrow.

Elsewhere….

A shadowed man was in a tower looking over the city. He was surrounded by white butterflies. He faced a tiny creature that was floating in the room.

"I want that ultimate power and I will get it!" He told the tiny creature.

"But Master," the tiny thing had to say, "No one knows where they are."

"I have found you, my little Nooroo, I will get the miraculous of the Cat and Ladybug. But I will also get that crystal of the Sun. I heard that there are sailor guardians who wield such power but two of them have special crystals that help their kind," He said with an evil grin.

"But…"

"Nooroo, Dark Wings, RISE!" He called and Nooroo was sucked into the Miraculous, transforming the man into a new costume, "From this point on, I will be known as Hawkmoth!"

He laughed evilly as the butterflies fluttered about.

The next day, Katie woke up to her alarm signaling that it was time to start the new day, She got dressed and headed down the latter and got her papers ready. She had to go to her new school to get herself enrolled. She got her keys and purse and headed out.

It was the first day of school and Students were going to their classes to begin their first day. A girl named Alya sat in the second row (where Marinette and Alya usually sit). It was her first day and a new school and she was ready to make new friends.

"You're in the wrong seat," a snobby voice said and Alya looked up to see a blond girl with shades wearing a yellow cardigan standing there.

"What are you, Queen of the Seats?" Alya asked.

"Listen, we're getting a new student and he'll be seating here" she said pointing to the seat in front next to a kid with headphones, "So move."

"Actually," the kid with the headphones said, "We're also getting another new student who just moved here from Japan."

"I know that, but I don't want to talk about her. Hearing about her makes me gag," the blond said.

"She's really popular."

"Don't make me gag. So you, new girl. Move over there and you can sit there when that new girl shows up." The blonde said as she turned to Alya

Alya rolled her eyes and moved there.

"That's enough Chloe, Sit down" the teacher said.

Along the way…

As Katie headed to the school, she was almost knocked over by another kid who was heading to the school.

"Sorry about that," he said as he kept running.

Katie snapped out of her daze and shook it off and continued walking to the school. She reached to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said and Katie entered.

"Good morning, sir," Katie said, "I'm Katie Hoshiyo and I have enrolled over a month ago."

"Oh yes," the principal said smiling, "You just moved here from Japan. You man called me Mr. Damocles."

"Yes Mr. Damocles" Katie said, "I want to inform you that I would not be attending classes until tomorrow. I'm still expecting my belongings being shipped to my new place. I also have a few other errands. I would like to pick up my books."

"Well we do have several books ready for you. I will give them to you along with a tablet that will be used in some classes. I hope you will enjoy yourself here. I do hope you will make some new friends."

"Thank you very much, Mr Damocles," Katie said and she was given her school stuff. Katie took them back to her apartment before heading out again.

She headed off to the rink and was able to give her papers to the new coach and manager of the rink. She was able to get her new furniture and headed back to her apartment to get herself ready for tomorrow's new day of school.

She turned on the tv which came with the apartment and turned onto the news. She sees something that doesn't look right.

"So there is something going on here…. I thought that I wouldn't have to use my powers here." She told herself and got out her transformation rod.

~At Agreste residence~

Adrien was in his room after his father scolded him for going to school when he wanted him to stay at home to learn his lessons. He had finished up his history lesson and heard something going on outside. He sees a being made of stone facing the police and Special Forces. He quickly turned on his tv to look at the news and noticed something on his table.

"How did this get here" Adrien said as he picked up the box and opened it. The object inside the box shone brightly and a small critter appeared.

"Whoa, Cool!" Adrien said. "Like some genie in a lamp"

"Yeah, A genie can grant wishes, big deal. I'm Plagg. Got anything to eat? I'm starving." The critter said.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Kwami and your powers have to do with destruction."

"My dad must be pranking me but there is no way.. He doesn't have a sense of humor."

"No one.. Not even your dad can know I exist," he said.

Plagg started running on toilet paper rolls across the room, making a mess while Adrien looked at the ring that could change his life forever ad put it on his right ring finger

"To transform, all you have to do is say, 'Claws Out'" Plagg said.

"Right. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien called and transformed.

"Wait, I haven't finished explaining!" Plagg cried as he was sucked into the ring.

After transforming he looked down at his hands and smiled. "Cool" he said before heading out.

At Katie's apartment, she took a deep breath and transformed herself.

"Sun Crystal Power, Make up!" She called and transformed into her sailor guardian form: Sailor Sun.

She headed out through her balcony and headed off to find the stone being and stop him before any more terror is done. Along the way, she took a leap too far and headed straight towards a new person who was walking on his stick from rooftop to rooftop."

The new hero in black looked up to see a girl in yellow falling towards him. As they started to fall, Sun used her chain she got from another guardian to grab the stick the new hero was walking on and ended up getting tangled with him.

"Hey there, nice of you to drop by," he said to her.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that."

"You don't look like someone that has similar powers like me. But I'm… Cat Noir. And you?" Cat Noir said finally introducing himself and Sun tried to pull her chain off the staff.

"I'm Sailor Sun. I'm a Sailor Guardian which uses elemental abilities." Sun said as she got her chain and caught Cat Noir's staff which shortened. She handed it to him.

"I'm just learning the ropes here." He said as he got his staff back. They both heard some rumbling and they both see a building fall down.

"That can't be good," Sun said and they both headed off to where the stone being is.

At a soccer field stadium, some students were getting ready to leave when Stone Heart showed up.

"KIIIIMMMM!" it shouted and landed in front of the boy name Kim, "Who is boss now?!"

Kim got scared and ran off with Stone heart chasing after him. Sun and Cat Noir showed up in time and Sun got ready to attack.

"Sun, Solar Spear!" She shouted and a spear of light came out of her hand and hit Stone Heart. Instead of weakening him, it only made him bigger. "Huh?"

"Nice power" Cat Noir commented.

"Mmmm. Usually it works on others but this is totally different. Before heading out here, I did hear from my guardian that she knows something about Akumas. The only other monsters I've been fighting were either Youmas or beings from other dimensions."

"Well let's see if I can kick his rocky behind." Cat Noir said but Sun grabbed his 'tail'.

"Wait a minute Cat Noir. I can sense that this stone monster is human but with the power he has, he grows in size from every hit he takes. We will have to figure out a way to save him if we use our powers."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I got something in mind."

"I'll go first," Cat Noir said before activating his powers, "Cataclysm."

Sun's eyes widened from the use of his powers and he grinned.

"My powers can destroy anything I touch," He bragged and touched the soccer net to test it and it falls.

' _Which reminds me of a certain Sailor I know?_ ' Sun thought and he ran to Stone Heart and touched him hoping his powers will work on him… which it didn't.

Sun quickly caught him as he was being thrown backwards to her.

"I only have one shot to do that but I wasted it."

"I got this." Sun said and summoned her stick which has a golden ring that looks like a sun on top of it. (Very similar to Moon's moon stick from season 1 of Sailor Moon) She observed the stone monster in front of her and realized something. The right hand never opened and got an idea.

"Hey you!" Sun called out. "I bet you can catch me."

She threw Cat Noir to Stone Heart which he got caught in his left hand and Sun leaped and got caught in his right. She saw an dark purple object fall out and landed on the ground and used her attack.

"Solar Escalation" She called and hit the object on the ground and it broke. A black butterfly fluttered off and Stone Heart was reverted back to his human state.

"What happened?" The young teen asked as he looked around.

"Wow, you did really great, Sailor Sun" Cat Noir said.

"Uh, thanks."

Cat Noir looked at his ring as it was counting down.

"Oh, I forgot that I have five minutes to transform back."

"Well. You probably can't show your identity to me. It would be dangerous if I know." Sun said remembering the Sailor Senshi rules.

"Yeah, I gotta go. I hope to see you again, my lady." He said as he headed off.

Sailor Sun smiled and headed off as well. She came back to her apartment and transformed back into her civilian self.

"Welcome back, Katie" a white cat said as it hopped onto the counter.

"Thanks Kuu" Katie said.

"What happened?"

"Well someone did get turned into a monster by an Akuma"

"Did you manage to capture it?"

"I didn't. What would happen?"

"From what I know from Pluto, the akuma would multiply and take over other people. You'll have to capture it and purify it."

"I don't know how to."

"Don't worry, I got something in mind." The cat leaped up and summoned a new item.

"This is…"

"This is known as the Sun glass, It can purify anything from its light. You can attach it to your chain to get the akuma from a distance. Queen Malina, the first queen has used it before."

Katie looked at the sun glass and turned on the tv hearing news that people are being turned into stone beings.

"It has begun…" She said.

At the Agreste Residence, Adrien was shocked to see this and wondered why. Plagg told him that they were suppose to catch the Akuma. He wondered if Sailor Sun knew about this.

Meanwhile….

Hawkmoth laughed at the sight of the multiplying Akuma.

"Well, Ivan does have a sensitive heart. It won't be long before he gets negative emotions again. Now that Cat Noir and the Sailor Guardian showed up, it won't be long before I have what I wanted. The miraculous of the ladybug can wait a little longer. They will be powerless to stop me! Mwahahahaha!" He said as the gates in closed leaving him alone in the darkness.

In Tokyo, Japan, a young miko with long raven hair and purple eyes sat in front of the fire praying into the flames. She saw the past events that happened in Paris.

"So… a new enemy has appeared. I hope Sailor Sun can handle this," she said softly, "The Sailor Guardians will have to help out somehow. Whoever it is… We'll defeat him."

To be continued…..

 **A/N: So what did you think? I'm trying not to copy the script. I'm doing my best to change the words around so it will sound different than what the characters said in the actual show.**

 **Anyways, the story will be updated weekly. I do have other stories I'm working on so please be patient until the next chapter. Thank you. Feel free to review. I do accept critiques.**

 **Also, if you have noticed, I did change my username from 'marsreikosan16' to 'SolarMiko'. Cause SolarMiko is my username on lots of other sites.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Miraculous Sunshine**

 **Summary: Katie had to be transferred to Paris in for her figure skating competitions have been moved. After moving in, a person has been turned into a villain for the first time. She would have to team up with a certain cat to** **protect the city.**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and Miraculous Ladybug. I only own my own characters.**

 **Special Thanks to: none yet**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This story is based on the whole series of Miraculous Ladybug. I am a big fan of Adrien/Cat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug (the OTP) but this is a what if thing. Marinette will be mentioned in the story (since in my story, she'll be a transfer student in China. She'll be visiting her parents who will still be at the bakery and home.) So please don't hate me for paring my Sailor OC with Cat Noir. Also I am aging up the characters in Miraculous for reasons. So don't be mad at me for doing so. ^^;**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances throughout the whole story. Please mind that the Series for Miraculous Ladybug is still in progress since they are making future seasons. I will, however, will be making chapters for in between while waiting for future episodes to be out.**

 **Chapter 2: Promise of the Sun**

Katie practiced her figure skating at a rink near her apartment to get some warming up. She thought of what happened the day before. She didn't know much about the new danger that she is now facing and this time he will do the right thing.

She took a look at the clock and noticed it was time for her to head to the school for her first day. She changed out of her clothes and put them in a locker that she was assigned by the manager. She changed into a . She got on her communicator watch she got from Luna and Artemis onto her left wrist and a bracelet made of soda tabs onto her right wrist and grabbed her bag with school stuff and headed off.

At the Agreste Mansion, a tall stern looking woman named Nathalie looked at the clock wondering where Adrien is for his lesions. After finding out he was gone, she and Adrien's bodyguard headed to the school knowing that is where he is heading to.

"I don't get you kid, why school when you can just stay at home all day?" Plagg asked.

"I really don't want to be cooped up all day learning at home. I want to go a normal school like everyone else. I want to be able to make friends," Adrien said and stopped to look at his kwami, "But what I don't get is that I do have to smell like stinky camembert cheese all the time."

"If you want to keep being a superhero then Stinky camembert is the deal~" Plagg said before going into hiding in Adrien's shirt. Adrien continued running off to school.

Katie soon arrived at her new school for her first day of learning even though it was the second day of school. She visited the principal again to get her class schedule and got her locker number and went to go put her packed lunch or bento in there. She even put her books for later on classes inside and headed out to her first class. She saw that she has Miss Bustier for her first class. She entered the class on the second floor and saw a couple students there.

Downstairs, Ivan was sitting on the bench feeling guilty for the incident the day before.

"That was really scary."

"Sorry, I wasn't myself." Ivan said looking down. Chloe laughed.

"Once a monster, always a monster," she said as she and Sabrina laughed. Ivan got upset and went to the locker room. Alya went after him to make sure he's okay.

As Adrien headed up the steps of the school, he got stopped by the assistant, Nathalie.

"Adrien, you know your father won't be happy about this. Come on home!" She said.

"Tell him, you got here too late." Adrien implied before entering the school. The assistant sighed and got back into the car with the bodyguard. She'll handle and take the blame from Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien looked around and saw Chloe.

"Hey Chloe"

Chloe got excited and ran up to him.

"Adrikins~!" she called out and hugged him.

As soon as classes for the students was about to start (in 5 minutes), Chloe lead Adrien to his first class.

"Over here Adrikins, I saved a seat for you~" Chloe as they headed into the classroom. Adrien smiled and sat next to a kind named Nino.

"Hi, I'm Adrien," he said as he held out his hand to shake. Adrien turned to see what was going on with Chloe.

"You're friends with Chloe huh?" he said as he looked at Chloe. Katie, who was in the back of the classroom, looked up from talking to Rose only to see Chloe about to give a piece of chewed up gum to Sabrina. She went down the steps and grabbed Chloe's hand before she gave it to Sabrina.

"What do you think you are doing?" Katie asked her. All eyes were on both Katie and Chloe.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Chloe retorted.

"Putting gum on someone else's seat is wrong." Katie said as she got a tissue from her bag and grabbed the piece of gum out of Chloe's hand and put it in the trash.

"Who are you anyways?" Chloe asked the new blonde girl.

"The name is Kiyoko Hoshiyo but a lot of my friends call me Katie," Katie said.

"Uh, Chloe?" Adrien started.

"You there. If you are friends with this girl, why didn't you stop her?"

"I-I…"

"Thought so…" Katie said with a sigh and sat down.

Alya soon came in and sat down next to Katie.

"Don't worry," Alya said after hearing what happened, "You're not the only one who got fumbled by that girl. I'm also new here. I'm Alya"

"Katie, I just moved here from Japan."

"That's really cool, girl. I really like that bracelet. Are those soda tabs?"

"Yeah. I collect stuff from trash to make things. It reduces my carbon footprints on this planet," Katie said.

"Nice. Do you think you can make me something like that?"

"Sure thing. I still have a lot of materials so I'll make something for you."

Adrien took a look at Katie before sitting down, sighing sadly.

"Dude, If you want to make friends, talk to the new girl. Just be yourself."

"I don't know. I have known Chloe since I was a kid. I know she isn't perfect and all."

"If you want, I can be your friend. The name is Nino."

Adrien smiled. He finally made his first friend at school. Hopefully he would on Katie's good side and become friends with her.

Soon a shorter girl finally made it to class and took her seat next to another girl with pink hair. The teacher finally arrived and the bell rang.

"Alright time to settle down and begin role call; Agreste, Adrien?" Miss Bustier called.

Adrien didn't know what to do until Nino whispered something in his ear, "P-Present!"

"Bourgeous, Chloe?"

"Present"

"Bruel, Ivan?"

Just as Ivan's name was called, something crashed through the wall. Katie looked up and realized that this isn't over. She remembered that she still needed to capture the akuma. The students freaked out and hid under the desks in the back of the classroom. Adrien slipped out and headed to the locker room. Katie hurried out and went into the bathroom.

"The monster is back!" Chloe said as she got out her phone to call her father. StoneHeart grabbed both Mylene and Chloe and took them away.

In the locker room, Adrien opened his locker and Plagg came out of hiding.

"That was a short first day," he said.

"No no, we got work to do. Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien said and transformed into Cat Noir.

In the bathroom, Katie got out her communicator and contacted Kuu.

"Katie, everything okay?" the white cat asked.

"Seems like Stoneheart is back and it's time for me to purify the akuma before things get worse."

"Good luck Katie. Don't let the city down."

Katie nodded and started to transform, "Sun Crystal Power, Make up!"

Sailor Sun headed out of the bathroom and headed outside to see some damage has been done.

"Don't tell me, I'm too late" she said and ran off to find Stoneheart. She heard some metal clashing against stone meaning Cat Noir is close by, "Time to go help the kitty."

She ran to where Cat Noir is fighting off some stone monsters. As soon as she reached to the scene, she sees Cat Noir being grabbed and dropped his staff. She sighed as she got his staff and ran after the beings.

"Sun, Solar Spear!" She called out her attack and blasted the light against the monster that has a hold of the cat superhero. She grabbed his hand and they both leaped up to the rooftops.

"Thanks, my lady." Cat noir said.

"No problem. Sorry it took me awhile," Sailor Sun said, "If we want to save these people, we'll have to go to Stoneheart. It's the only way."

"How are we supposed to find him."

"I can sense him near the Eifel Tower." Sun said and they both head to the Eifel tower.

At the Eifel tower, the mayor and the police force were at the scene with some gates blocking the area off.

"You release my daughter immediately!" The mayor ordered. Stoneheart looked towards Chloe in his hand and threw her from such a height and distance leaving the mayor in shock and fear. He didn't want his daughter to end her life this way.

Sun was able to get there and rescue Chloe before she hit the ground.

"You alright?" Sun asked. Chloe gave a nod and ran to her father.

"Alright, prepare to fire!" Officer Roger said.

Sun couldn't believe it. She needed to put an end to this and turn Stoneheart back to his original state.

'What would Sailor Moon do in a situation like this?' She asked herself.

Somehow everyone heard a yell of pain coming from Stoneheart and a bunch of moths came out of his mouth and formed a head of a man.

'What the….' Sun started before the head of the man started to speak.

"People of Paris, I am Hawkmoth" The face said.

"Hawkmoth?" Cat Noir said to himself. Sun glared at the face seeing that this is the guy they have to face as Hawkmoth continued. "Listen well, Cat Noir, Sailor Guardian, give me your miraculous and crystal. You both have done enough trouble to this city."

"Give it up Hawkmoth, I have dealt with others before you so let's not get the rolls mixed up here. I wouldn't be here if didn't turn these innocent people into villains. I will say this now: We will find you no matter how long it will take for I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and harmony. I am Sailor Sun. I will punish you with the light of the Sun."

Sailor Sun ran up and got out her sun glass given to her by Kuu. The words clicked in her to use it. She connected it to the chain.

"Pure Sun Reform!" she called out and collected all the moths and released them, purified. She turned towards everyone, "I'll make this promise to all of you, Cat Noir and I will do everything in our power to keep you save from harm."

The people of Paris cheered from Sailor Sun's promise. Stoneheart got up and Sun turned to see what he is doing.

Cat Noir was amazed and moved by Sun's speech. He smiled and then went up to Sun's side.

Stoneheart was reaching towards the top of the tower with Mylene.

"Help!" Mylene called out.

Both Cat Noir and Sun looked up to see what they need to do.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I have a thought but it's a long shot. I don't think breaking them apart would solve anything."

"Instead you want to get them together?"

"I kinda learn some things from Sailor Venus. I think it's the only way. It would probably get Stoneheart to open his hand."

"Let's do this."

Sailor Sun moved up to the top and Cat Noir started to keep the other stone beings at bay so Sun's plan can work. Sun got out her chain along with a pen given to her by Kuu and Luna. It was similar to Usagi's disguise pen. It might help her along the way. She used the chain and grabbed Stoneheart's hand that held both the waddled up piece of paper with the akuma in it and Mylene and pulled it closer to Stoneheart and they shared their first kiss.

Suddenly Stoneheart released both Mylene and the akumatized object and Sun prepared to attack.

"Sun! Solar Spear!" she called out and used her power to destroy the object and the corrupted butterfly flew out of it.

"Cat Noir! Get Ivan!" she called out and Cat Noir activated his powers.

"Cataclysm!" he said as he created a rusty and sturdy poll and Sun caught Mylene. She looked up at the butterfly and used her mirror.

"Pure Sun Reform!" she called and the light from the mirror purified the butterfly and it fluttered away. She got the pen out and clicked on it as it turned into an umbrella (Like how Usagi did in that Masquerade party in Season one) Both Mylene and Sun floated to the ground. Cat Noir watched Sun and smiled.

"Thank you, Sailor Sun!" Mylene said with a smile and Cat Noir was able to get Ivan down safely to the ground.

Sun smiled as she got out her crystal and placed it on a stick with a sun ring and held it into the air, "Solar Escalation!"

The light from the crystal released a powerful pure energy from it and it spread like a ripple fixing everything in Paris, returning it to its normal state before all the damage was done. All the stone beings were reverted back to their former states.

Sun started to head back and Cat Noir heard his ring beeped meaning he needs to get somewhere to transform back into his civilian self.

The next day, Katie met Alya at the school and headed into the class. Seeing that the seat Chloe and Sabrina sat yesterday was empty, Katie had an idea.

"Why don't we sit here for now?" she asked.

Alya smiled and the both sat down in the second row. They heard Chloe and Sabrina come in.

"That's my seat. Get lost" Chloe said pointing to the other seat

"Actually Chloe, I'm not going to put up with you this time. Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words will never hurt me so take your attitude and get lost!"

The class laughed and admired Katie for standing up for herself. Chloe and Sabrina sat in the first row seat.

In front of the school, Adrien was in the car with Nathalie talking to his father on the com. His father was upset with him.

"Listen Adrien, I don't want you do that ever again….. But for now on, you'll go there with your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you up every day. Nathalie has prepared your new schedule and you'll continue your photo shoots along with your fencing, music, and Chinese lessons."

Adrien smiled and thanked his father and headed off to class with new motivation. He can go to school now like everyone else.

He entered the classroom and waved to Nino and sat down. He glanced up at Katie talking with Alya and hoping he would talk to her. He needed to be himself.

"Alya" Katie started and got out a bracelet made of soda tabs, "For you!"

"Wow girl! I love it!" She said as she put it on, "It matches my outfit."

Katie smiled and soon classes has begun.

After school, Katie looked at her watch before having to go to her job interview at the nearby bakery. She looked up to see the rain pouring down.

"For the umbrella…." She said to herself and saw Adrien headed out.

"Hey.." he started. Katie looked up at him, "Sorry for yesterday. I should have stopped Chloe for doing something like that. I never been to school before nor have any friends. It's new to me."

"It's okay. I didn't know. " she said.

Adrien placed the umbrella over her and gave it to her.

"Well, I hope we can start over."

"Alright. My name is Katie Hoshiyo."

"I'm Adrien Agreste."

"Nice to meet you. And I would love to be your friend." Katie said holding out her hand to shake. Adrien smiled and shook her hand. He headed down to the car to take him home and Katie headed off to the bakery.

'A friend..' Adrien smiled and blushed a bit, 'I finally have another.'

In Tokyo, Japan, Rei Hino stood up from the flames and and went outside to look at the night sky.

"Seems like she did it," she said, "I wonder how long it will be. I guess we'll send Mercury over to Paris to assist her," she said and got her communicator out to contact the senshi of portals and darkness, hoping they will get something from her.

To be continued…..

 **A/N: So what did you think? I'm trying not to copy the script. I'm doing my best to change the words around so it will sound different than what the characters said in the actual show.**

 **I know I said that they story will be updated every Saturday but I had something going on yesterday so the story was updated today. Thanks for waiting.**

 **Also, if you have noticed, I did change my username from 'marsreikosan16' to 'SolarMiko'. Cause SolarMiko is my username on lots of other sites.**

 **A/N 2 : The Senshi of Portals is actually another OC of mine. Apart of Sun's team. I don't have a ref sheet of her yet. And yes We will get to see Sailor Mercury in the next chapter. Yay~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Miraculous Sunshine**

 **Summary: Katie had to be transferred to Paris in for her figure skating competitions have been moved. After moving in, a person has been turned into a villain for the first time. She would have to team up with a certain cat to**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and Miraculous Ladybug. I only own my own characters.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This story is based on the whole series of Miraculous Ladybug. I am a big fan of Adrien/Cat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug (the OTP) but this is a what if thing. Marinette will be mentioned in the story (since in my story, she'll be a transfer student in China. She'll be visiting her parents who will still be at the bakery and home.) So please don't hate me for paring my Sailor OC with Cat Noir. Also I am aging up the characters in Miraculous for reasons. So don't be mad at me for doing so. ^^;**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances throughout the whole story. Please mind that the Series for Miraculous Ladybug is still in progress since they are making future seasons. I will, however, will be making chapters for in between while waiting for future episodes to be out.**

 **Chapter 3: A Not So Fun Party**

Katie finished up some early work at the bakery. She had gotten a part time job with the Dupain-Cheng's to work for them for minimum wage. After her job, they let her take some homemade pastries home for dinner.

"Thank you so much for your help." Sabine told her.

"Thanks"

"It's a shame Marinette is in China for her study abroad. When she visits, I'm sure you two will be good friends."

"Yeah. Well, I better get to school. I won't be coming in after because I'm meeting with a friend of mine who is visiting from Japan."

"Oh, well see you later." Sabine said with a smile.

"You deserve it after working so hard." Tom said.

"Thank you"

"Also, come by this evening before we close up so we can give you some bread to take home," Sabine told her.

Katie headed off to school for the day. She really appreciated the Dupain-Chengs. They were such nice people. They were aware of Katie living by herself and gave her some leftover pastries every day to take home to have for dinner or for dessert.

At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien sat at his place at the table, eating breakfast which had his favorite croissants, tea, and juice. He knows that today is his birthday and he wanted it to be the best. He looked up to see Nathalie come in with his today's schedule.

"Have you asked my father about my birthday party?"

"Sorry Adrien, but your father thinks it's not a good idea."

"I thought so…" Adrien said sadly and continued eating his breakfast.

Later on at school, Adrien met up with Nino and told him the news that he couldn't have a party.

"Seriously dude?" Nino asked, "Are you sure your dad is always been a downer?"

"I think he may have been a downer for a very long time." Adrien sighed.

Katie soon came up to the school from the bakery.

"Ohayo!" she said with a smile.

"Oh – hi - yo?" Nino said confused.

"Ohayo is Good morning in Japanese." Katie said clearing that up.

"Dude, I think I need to learn some Japanese."

"I kind of learn it from watching anime," Adrien said.

"You watch Anime? That's cool!" Katie said smiling, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"It's Adrien's birthday today and his dad didn't want him to have a party," Nino said.

"Oh. I didn't know… then again. I did move here," Katie said, "Happy Birthday Adrien."

"Thanks Katie," Adrien said with a small smile.

"Sorry I don't have anything but I think I have some material at home I can make for you over the weekend when I have the free time."

"What's going on over the weekend?" Nino asked, "You're dating someone?"

"No. I don't have a boyfriend. One of my friends from Japan is visiting today and she has some things she wants to give me."

Chloe heard everything from the school entrance and looked at Sabrina, "Am I hearing this right? Is it really Adrien's birthday?"

Sabrina looked at the calendar on her phone and nodded.

"Ugh…Ridiculous!"

Chloe marched down the steps and hugged Adrien

"Happy Birthday Adrien~!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek but Adrien resented, "Did you get my gift yet?"

"No," Adrien answered.

"Eh? Those lazy…." Chloe faked shocked, "I'll see to it that those delivery people get it to you tonight! Later Adrikins~!"

She walked back up the steps humming.

"Wow…" Katie said.

"I'm going to have to talk to your old man about throwing you a party," Nino said.

"Good luck," Adrien said and a limo showed up, "Gotta go. Photo shoot."

"I'll take some notes for you," Katie offered.

"Thanks!" Adrien said as he left for the photo shoot.

Later on around Lunch, Katie got a note to go out for lunch with her friend.

"You're not joining me for lunch today?" Alya said.

"Not today, Alya," Katie said sincerely, "My friend Ami is coming for a visit and we're going out to lunch right now."

"When you have friends come over from your home country, you need to introduce me to them. I would love to meet them," Alya said.

"I will. Ami won't go home until Sunday so you can meet up with us tomorrow," Katie suggested.

"Okay!"

Katie smiled and left the campus to see her friend Ami Mizuno standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Nice to see you again after a few weeks, Ami" Katie said.

"I know. Everyone back home misses you. Mostly Usagi," Ami said, "So how is life here so far?"

"So far so good," Katie said. "You already know about the new villain from Rei right?"

"Yeah," she said, "Who are you dealing with?"

"This one is named Hawkmoth. He is using a miraculous of the Moth or Butterfly to use for evil purposes."

"Miraculous huh?"

"What Pluto said, Miraculouses are supposed to be used for good not for evil."

"Who else has a miraculous?"

"I'm working with him for now. He uses one of the powerful miraculouses that ever exist: The ring of the black cat. Its powers are destruction. Hawkmoth is after that and the ladybug miraculous but there is no sight of that hero yet. Since Hawkmoth heard about me, he is also after my crystal. He is using akumas to turn victims into villains. But these victims have to have some sort of negative thoughts or feelings."

"Sounds like this Hawkmoth has a reason for all this. I hope you'll stop him soon."

"It's going to be hard but Cat Noir and I will do what we can to help those who are turned into villains back to normal."

"What's Cat Noir like?"

"Let's say he is like a cooler, cat version of Tuxedo Mask," Katie responded, "Anyways, let's head to the bakery. I get employee discount on bread."

"Alright"

The two girls headed to the bakery to get some bread to eat.

At the Agreste Mansion, Nino arrived to help convince Gabriel Agreste to let Adrien have a birthday party.

"Adrien isn't here," Gabriel Agreste said as he arrived on the stairs.

"Actually I came to see you," Nino said making Gabriel raise an eyebrow, "I know you don't want Adrien to have a party and all, but it's his birthday."

"No, that is my final word"

"But dude… I mean Sir; this is chance in a lifetime."

"Nino," Adrien said as he came in… almost unnoticed and saw his friend talking to his father about letting him have a party.

"Look, I decide what is best for my son Adrien, but I think you are a bad influence. Leave my house now!" Gabriel said and headed back up the steps.

"But father?" Adrien tried to say but looked down. Nino looked down, upset, and turned to walk out the door. Adrien followed but Nino was still too frustrated as he left. Adrien sighed and headed into the dining room to get some lunch.

In the park, Nino opened up his bubble bottle and blew some bubbles. He saw a child being taken by his father home after he was told that he has chores. It made Nino angrier.

"Adults ruin everything…" he said.

In a lair somewhere in Paris, Hawkmoth senses the frustrations from Nino and smiled.

"Yes, I sense the anger from this young man. Adults do ruin everything. He is the perfect prey for my little akuma," He said he summoned a butterfly and turning it into a dark one, "Now go and evilize him."

The akuma flew and went to where Nino is and went into his bubble dispenser. Nino's eyes darkened as a butterfly mask appeared on his face.

"I am Hawkmoth and Bubbler is now yours. I am now giving you the power to get rid of these horrid adults. But in return, you must give me Cat Noir's miraculous and the crystal from the Sailor Guardian," Hawkmoth told him. Nino smiled darkly.

"Yes Hawkmoth," he said and transformed into a new villain, Bubbler, "No adults means total freedom!"

The Bubbler got his bubble sword and created bubble prisons for the adults, taking them to the sky.

As Katie and Ami finished up their lunch, they see the adults floating away.

"That's not good," Ami said.

"Seems like another victim has been turned into a villain," Katie said.

They both see a face appear on the bubbles.

"Hey little dudes, it's total freedom!" Bubbler said, "Today is your lucky day. No more homework, no chores. It's total fun now! This is the Bubbler's gift for you!"

"The Bubbler?" Ami said.

"Wait… That's Nino!" Katie said recognizing his voice, "He's been akumatized."

Soon Katie gets a text and she looks at her phone, 'Birthday surprise party for Adrien! Come to help celebrate his party!'

"I think I know where the Bubbler is going to be. My friend Adrien has a birthday today and seems like with the adults gone, the whole party thing is a way to get what he wants. Nino and Adrien are really close friends and Nino would do anything for him."

"Looks like we go crash the party," Ami said. Katie nodded and they both headed to the Agreste mansion with the address they got from the text message.

At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien finished his lunch and used his napkin to wipe his mouth and headed off to the main foyer. Seeing that Nathalie and his father are not around he shrugged and opened the door. He stopped to see all his classmates there.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Adrien!" they all shouted and cheered. Adrien blinked and heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Bubbler standing on a bubble.

"Hey Birthday Boy! Dad's away and I have brought all your friends to help celebrate your birthday!"

"Nino?" Adrien asked, recognizing his voice. The Bubbler jumped down and stood behind some deejay equipment.

"Let's get this party started!" He said and started up the mix. The teens started dancing but they had sad looks on their faces.

Adrien headed inside and wondered what to do. Having a birthday party was something he always wanted to but his best friend was akumatized.

"Go on, enjoy yourself a bit. After that, you can save Nino and trap his akuma and everything will go back to normal," Plagg said, who is actually looking forward to the party and dancing. Adrien thought of it and made up his mind. He went out there and danced with his friends.

Alya, who was at the party danced and hoping that Sun and Cat Noir will show up soon.

"I hope they get here soon," she muttered to herself.

Katie and Ami got really close to the mansion.

"That must be the place," Ami said, "I can hear music and fireworks."

"Let's transform!" Katie said, "Sun Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The two girls transformed into their sailor guardian forms.

"Hey Everyone, How you doing?!" Adrien asked his fellow classmates and they didn't answer. Bubbler a bit irritated and got his bubble sword out which causes the others to cheer.

Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury soon made it to the scene and as Adrien stepped off the stage, Mercury sees a chance to attack.

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!" she called out and played a water harp, creating a stream of water and shot it towards Bubbler. She managed to destroy the equipment but she missed the Bubbler.

Everyone looked up to see both Sun and Mercury standing there. They didn't recognize Mercury as this is the first time they see her. Adrien mostly set his eyes on the one guardian who he fell in love with when they defeated Stoneheart.

"Who threw that attack?" Bubbler asked angrily.

"I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and intelligence, I am Sailor Mercury!" Mercury says, introducing herself, "Douse yourself in water and repent!"

"You already know me, I'm Sailor Sun!" Sun said. "So party's over!"

"Why do you have to do that?" Bubbler asked.

"I think you and the rest of us already know the answer to that," Sun said.

"You did make the adults disappear, leaving a lot of children crying," Mercury said.

"And making those disappear for not having any fun," Sun added.

Adrien sneaked away from the crowd and quickly headed to his room feeling guilty for not doing anything to help his friend and decides to go and help the two guardians fight Bubbler. He looked at Plagg who was still dancing.

"Let's do this. Plagg, Claws out!"

Adrien transformed into Cat Noir and headed out to help both Sun and Mercury.

Just as the Bubbler hurled a bubble at Sun, Cat Noir hit it towards the sky, "Looks like I made it in time."

Sun smiled at the black suited hero, "Thanks Cat."

"Get their treasure, now!" Hawkmoth ordered Bubbler. The bubbler then hurled a bunch a bubbles and Cat Noir and Sun were able to dodge and hit them away.

Bubbler smirked and snapped his fingers causing the bubbles to surround them and form a large bubble around them.

"What the?" Sun said before she hit the inside of the bubble.

"Give me your miraculous and crystal!" Bubbler said.

"Like I would ever do that!" Sun said.

"Such killjoys, just like adults!"

"Kids need adults. Adults love their kids and protect them."

"You must bring them back" Cat Noir said.

"You know what? How about you go join the adults in the sky!" Bubbler said and kicked them up into the air.

"Sailor Sun!" Mercury called.

In the air, Cat Noir tried to break the bubble but Sun had a thought.

"Cat Noir, what about your Cataclysm?" She asked.

"Could you have mentioned that when we were on the ground?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't think of that before," She laughed nervously. Cat Noir liked the idea and used his power to break the bubble and they started falling.

As they fall, Sun got her pen out and grabbed a hold of Cat Noir, "Hang on!" She said and pushed on the pen turning it into an umbrella. After landing on the ground safely, Cat Noir smiled.

"That pen of yours really comes in handy," he said.

"Thanks. I think the akuma is in that bubble sword on Bubbler."

"Okay but we got to hurry," Cat Noir said looking at his ring, "I don't have a lot of time left."

Back on the ground, Bubbler looked towards the teens who are hiding and Mercury standing in front of them to protect them.

"Now, Water girl, you plan to fight or will you let me get these guys to party?"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury said calling an attack and aimed it to Bubbler but he hit it away with his bubble sword and prepared to throw bubbles at her.

"Sun, Solar Spear!" Sun called out and shot some light at Bubbler, getting his attention. The bubbler turned to see that Cat Noir and Sun got out of the bubble prison and got angry.

"How did you?" Bubbler asked.

"Leave them alone!" Sun told him.

Sun needs to defeat Bubbler quick before Cat Noir changes back. Bubbler left the kids alone and leads them to the Eiffel Tower. Sun, Mercury, and Cat Noir followed him and Sun had an idea.

"Mercury, do you think you can trap him?" Sun asked.

"Yeah" Mercury said and prepared an attack, "Bubble Spray!"

Mercury's attack trapped Bubbler in the bubbles (as seen in the second movie when she trapped a snow dancer). As Bubbler was trapped, Sun grabbed the bubble sword and snapped it in two, causing a black butterfly to fly out of it.

"Alright, " Sun said and got out her Sun glass, "Pure Sun Reform!"

The light from the sunglass purified the butterfly and it flew away.

Sun used her power to put things back to normal, "Solar Escalation!"

The light from the crystal released a powerful pure energy from it and it spread like a ripple fixing everything in Paris, returning all the adults back to the ground. Bubbler reverted back to Nino.

Cat Noir smiled and then headed off so he can transform back to his civilian self.

Hawkmoth wasn't happy about this and muttered under his breath that he will get back at them.

The next day, Katie and Ami met up with Alya to hang out.

"So that's your friend from Japan?"

"This is Ami Mizuno," Katie said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alya" Ami said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So what do you want to do today?" Katie asked.

"I thought of visiting the bookstore," Ami said.

"Bookstore?" Alya asked.

"Ami is a bookworm," Katie said, "She loves to read."

"Sure, we can go there." Alya said.

The trio headed off to the bookstore. While Alya was looking at a section, Ami pulled out a phone and gave it to Katie.

"What's this?" Katie asked taking the new devise.

"This is your new communicator," Ami said, "You can be able to use it to stay in contact with us and with Cat Noir. "

"Thanks Ami."

They both went to join with Alya and they spent the rest of the day chatting and having fun.

To Be Continued….

 **A/N: So what did you think? I'm trying not to copy the script. I'm doing my best to change the words around so it will sound different than what the characters said in the actual show.**

 **Sorry for the wait. I've been really tired lately. I'm gonna get the next chapter done soon and post it.**

 **Also, if you have noticed, I did change my username from 'marsreikosan16' to 'SolarMiko'. Cause SolarMiko is my username on lots of other sites.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Miraculous Sunshine**

 **Summary: Katie had to be transferred to Paris in for her figure skating competitions have been moved. After moving in, a person has been turned into a villain for the first time. She would have to team up with a certain cat to save Paris**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and Miraculous Ladybug. I only own my own characters.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This story is based on the whole series of Miraculous Ladybug. I am a big fan of Adrien/Cat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug (the OTP) but this is a what if thing. Marinette will be mentioned in the story (since in my story, she'll be a transfer student in China. She'll be visiting her parents who will still be at the bakery and home.) So please don't hate me for paring my Sailor OC with Cat Noir. Also I am aging up the characters in Miraculous for reasons. So don't be mad at me for doing so. ^^;**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances throughout the whole story. Please mind that the Series for Miraculous Ladybug is still in progress since they are making future seasons. I will, however, will be making chapters for in between while waiting for future episodes to be out.**

 **Chapter 4: Making the Perfect Hat**

It was morning at school during their first class. Instead of the usual classwork, they announced a contest.

"You'll have 10 hours to work on your fashion piece today. This afternoon, your piece will be judged by fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, the father of our own, Adrien Agreste. This year's theme: Derby Hats."

Katie liked working on her own clothes. She never made hats before. She knows she will find some tutorials online that she would use to make one. But first she needs to come up with a design for a derby. She noticed Chloe and Sabrina staring at her with Chloe pointing her thumb down signifying, 'You're going down'

After the announcement, the class was let out to start on their fashion piece for the contest. Katie looked her design book that she used to create clothes with hand written notes about lengths and what kind of fabrics to use.

"So are you going to enter the contest?" Alya asked while sitting on a bench.

"I think so but I never made a hat before," Katie responded.

"Never?"

"Well I would love to give it a try for this contest. It wouldn't hurt to try right?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something good. Let's see your designs" Alya took her book and looked through the pages. There were a bunch of designs with models in clothing. They were really interesting.

"Mmmmm," Alya gave some thought.

"Those are really good designs, Alya," Adrien said looking over her shoulder. Katie blinked, slightly offended.

"I can't take the credit. These are Katie's designs since she makes her own clothes."

"Wow, You really are good. I'm sure you'll have a high chance of winning, Katie." Adrien told the young blonde.

"Thanks Adrien," Katie smiled.

"If you win, I get to wear your derby at Father's next photoshoot. See ya later."

Katie was feeling very confident. She has to enter with her first hat design.

Chloe and Sabrina were watching from a distance. Chloe plans to win this contest cause she wants Adrien and his father to be impressed and award her as a winner. She heard Katie getting praised by Adrien for her designs but she needs to come up with a plan to get herself to be the winner. She needs to follow Katie.

Katie bids later to Alya and headed off to the park to work on a design for the contest. With a picture on her phone, she used it to create the base of the hat to use as a starter point. Kuu was sitting next to her watching her design a hat.

"You really never designed a hat before," Kuu told her.

"Yeah, I'm trying to design one for a contest this afternoon. It's hard to come up with a theme for a derby hat."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something interesting."

"What kind of fabric would be used best for a derby hat if I were to use other things on it."

"What kind of things?"

"Resin, glitter, glue…"

"Mmmm. Maybe black denim?" Kuu suggested, "You do have a lot of that left."

"True."

"Let's try out a few designs and see which one is best"

Katie sketched out her three derby designs: one with green crystals crystals, one with a spacey feeling with green galaxy and stars, and one with a green glittery ombre and a feather dyed green to black.

"Green?"

"Adrien's eyes are green so it makes sense that this hat would match his eyes."

"Good point. They all look good. I think the green ombre looks better. You can add in either a lime green or dark green ribbon around the base of the hat."

Katie liked Kuu's suggestion and made the changes to the hat. Finally the design is finished. She used a gold gel pen to do a gold design pattern on the ribbon and added in her name.

She didn't noticed Sabrina behind her taking a photo of the finished design and ran back to Chloe with the photo on her phone.

"We're so awesome!" Sabrina explained making a pose.

"Excuse me?" Chloe glared at her as she snatched the phone away to look at the photo.

"Sorry. You're awesome!" Sabrina said, "So when are you going to make the hat?"

"I don't want to ruin these perfect nails of mine. I'm sure my father would pay someone to make it for me. After that, I'll be awarded the winner," Chloe said.

"Oh yes, You're a born champion!"

Soon chloe and Sabrina headed to the hotel while Katie smiled at her newly hat design. She had already got a lot of resin and glitter of all colors delivered or bought. So She might use half the amount. She and Kuu headed back to the flat to make the hat.

She pulled up the tutorial on her computer and got out the materials she needed. She had her timer on her phone so she can get the hat done on time. She worked on the hat base first with the cardboard, fabrics and sew them together. So far it looks like a derby. She set it aside and worked on the ombre.

She put on some gloves since she was handling resin and got out parchment paper that you can easily peel off the resin. She measured out the brim of the hat and outlined it on the parchment and used a measuring cup. She mixed a lot greens into the resin and made ombre look like from green to transparent. She got UV ray light to help it dry faster and gently peeled it off the parchment and wrapped it around the hat. She smiled at the results so far. It looks really pretty so far. She used some more resin to add to the leftover resin and mixed it together and added it to the hat.

Finally she added the dark green ribbon with a gold paint design to make it look like the one in her design. The last thing she needs to add is….

Oh dear…. She looked into her crafts box for white feathers. Nothing.

"I thought I had some"

"What are you missing?"

"Feathers!" She explained. She looked at the timer on her phone. Only 5 hours to go. She will have to hurry to the craft store to get feathers. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Elsewhere, a man named Xavier Ramier, sat on a bench in Gardens of the Trocadero. He moved around like a bird would do and opened a bag of bread crumbs. He blew through his bird call and pigeons came in and awaited their favorite person to feed them.

"Happy Day!" he explained. It wasn't long before Officer Roger came in and told him not to feed them and reminded him he was banned from all the parks.

Feeling upset, he left the park and went by the Seine and sat on the bench still sad. He failed to notice an akuma or black butterfly coming down and went into his birdcall.

He looked up with his eyes darkened with anger.

"Mr. Pigeon," Hawkmoth called to him, "I am Hawkmoth. Paris shall belong to the pigeons. What would the city be without Pigeons and what will they be without you. In return, I will need Cat Noir's ring and Sailor Sun's Crystal"

Ramier grinned in agreement transforming into the supervillain, Mr. Pigeon

"Rrooooo!" he cooed loudly, "Paris shall belong to the pigeons!"

On the way home, Katie had her purchases in hand with Kuu with her and noticed a lot of cars, trucks, busses, and bikes stopped all together. She noticed a bunch of pigeons on the ground, trees, and window sills.

"Never seen a lot of pigeons together before"

"we don't see this back in Tokyo either."

She looked up at the monitor people were getting the news from and saw the headlines.

"Sorry to rustle your feathers but Paris now belongs to the pigeons!" The villain on tv said.

"Kuu, go ahead and take these home, I got to stop this one," she told her cat and Kuu took her bag and headed home. Katie hid in the subway system and transformed.

"Sun Crystal Power, Make up!"

After transforming into her Sailor Guardian self, she headed towards the roofs to go and find Mr. Pigeon but only stopped herself when she saw something in the sky. All the pigeons are flying in one direction, grouped into shapes of war planes.

"That's something you don't see everyday," She said.

"You really don't," a familiar voice said and sun turned to see Cat Noir on the roof as well, "Achoo!"

"Bless you"

"I'm allergic to feathers," He said before sneezing again.

"Sorry to hear that," she noted that part.

"Not only these pigeons are the problem, a number of park keepers are taken"

"Oh dear…. We need to find this Mr. Pigeon really quick before things get way out of hand," Sun said.

"How are we going to find him?"

Sun got an idea and smirked. "I may have an idea but I don't know if you are going to like it."

The next thing Cat Noir knew was standing in the park wearing a police cap on his head standing like any park keeper or police officer would do and looked out for any sign of supervillian.

With Cat Noir in disguise, it only took around fifteen minutes for a bunch of pigeons to show up. Sun figured since Cat Noir started to sneeze. She looked to see if they took the bait and noticed that they were taking her ally away. She hurried after them jumping off rooftops towards the roof of the Le Grand Paris Hotel.

"Here I thought that he would show up at the park."

"Seems like he doesn't want to play along," Cat Noir said. On cue, hundreds of pigeons circled around them and dropped a cage on them.

"So I guess this is their plan? Make people 'birds'?" Sun said. Mr Pigeon dropped down and smiled.

"If you want to save yourself, all you have to do is give me your treasures. Or else…" he said before blowing into her bird call, "you'll have to face the fury of my feathered friends. One, two…."

"Cat?" Sun said. Cat got the idea knowing they have to get out of there.

"Cataclysm!" he called out his power and destroyed the bars. Mr. Pigeon flinched and backed up.

"So the Pigeon is a chicken," Cat noir said twirling his baton.

"No. I plan to achieve two things at once. Rrooooo!" He cooed as he fell backwards only to have the pigeons catch him and flying up. "Merry Christmas"

The two heroes hurried off to the roof entrance and exit and quickly closed the door as the pigeons chased in. Sun couldn't believe that a bunch of birds would be that strong to make a huge dent in the door. They hurried downstairs to the lobby and Cat Noir sees that he doesn't have a lot of time left.

"I have to hide before my identity is revealed."

Oh yeah, cat Noir has 5 minutes before he switches back. Unlike the Miraculous Heroes, Sun can use her powers multiple times and not have to worry about transforming back unless she uses too much energy or is badly wounded.

Downstairs, Cat Noir headed to the royal suite and politely asked the butler for camembert cheese. Sun headed to the restaurant to see if she can get a view of the pigeons' actions. All she can see is the pigeons flying in separate flocks migrating in one direction. She heard the elevator ding to see Cat Noir again after regenerating and they both headed to Grand Palais

"The Grand Palais?" Cat Noir wondering why this place. Sailor Sun could see the park keepers in a large bird cage. Just as Cat Noir was about to sneeze, Sun was able to stop it.

"My pigeon radar is really high right now."

"Sorry about that, Kitty, but the sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner your allergies will calm down. Let's head to the roof and see what we can do there, okay?"

The two headed to the room of the large building and saw Mr. Pigeon petting one of the pigeons. Cat Noir hand his hand on the door handle.

"Best bet is to give the element of surprise." Sun said and the black cat hero opened the door when all the sudden pigeon feathers flew out into his face causing him to sneeze. His loud sneeze caught the attention of

"And there it goes…" Sun said and they both jumped down. Mr Pigeon jumped off the railings and landed on the floor calling his pigeons forward to him to create giant gloves.

"Come hither, I have a bone to peck with you," Mr. Pigeon said as he was ready to fight the two blondes.

"Gladly," Cat Noir said as he made his move only to be pushed back by the pigeons.

"Cat!" Sun called as she was hit too. She grunted as her back his the bars of the giant cage. She looked up and wondered what to do. She looked passed the villain and saw some vending machines. Then she got an idea.

"Does anyone have any extra change?" she asked the park keepers. Officer Roger gladly handed a coin to the senshi and Sun got her chain and charged in again. She hurried over to the vending machine and got a back of popcorn. Hoping her idea would work, she threw it into the air. Cat Noir used his baton to popped the bag open and lots of popcorn fell on top of the bird villain.

"Popcorn Pigeons!" Sun called out and all the pigeons flew towards their master to eat the popcorn. Nothing gets them better than food. She threw her chain up towards Mr. Pigeon and pulled him back. She quickly ran to the bird call that fell to the ground.

Remember Cat Noir's allergies, she picked up and crushed it with her hands. She got out the sun glass and prepared to cleanse the tainted butterfly.

"Pure Sun Reform!" and a stream of light hit the butterfly turning into a pure white butterfly. "Solar Restoration!"

All the park keepers were placed back into their stated parks they were assigned to. Mr. Pigeon turned back into Xavier Ramier.

"Later Cat Noir, See you next battle," Sun told him.

"Looking forward to it, Sunshine!" Cat Noir winked and they both went separate ways.

Sun hurried home and made it back to her apartment. She transformed back into her civilian form and got to work to finish up her hat. She only had 45 minutes to finish and she wasted most of the day fighting. She had to since she is a Sailor Guardian. Putting that though to aside, She added in the finishing touches and her signature: K. Hoshiyo. She added in the artificial feathers that were painted by Kuu. Kuu was kind enough to paint the feathers according to the design pattern Katie had ready.

And Finally! She is finished. She carefully put the finished hat into a round box and hurried back to the school in time for the competition.

Mr. Damocles was with Adrien and Nino as they waited for Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie came in and introduced herself.

"I'm Nathalie, Mr. Agretse, Executive assistant."

"Oh. Where is Mr. Agreste?" the principal asked. Nathalie pulled up a tablet and there he was. He couldn't make it in person. Katie hurried in and went to where Alya is waiting.

Adrien, however, was looking forward to seeing all the designs the students made. When he saw Katie coming in with her hat design, he got a little excited about what kind of hat she made, knowing she is a brilliant designer and maker. He is silently rooting for her.

"You made it girl!" Alya said as Katie took the hat out and put it onto the pedestal. There Alya's expression changed big time.

"What?" Katie wondered, growing worried.

"It's the same as Chloe's…" Alya said. Katie looked back to Chloe and saw that the hat she had was an exact copy of hers. How did that happen? Katie sworn she was alone in the park doing her design. What now…?

"Want me to handle it?" Alya asked her.

"I got this," Katie said.

Gabriel Agreste eyed on each hat design, trying to find the perfect one. When they got Chloe's, Katie became a little nervous.

"Hi Mr. Agreste, I'm Chloe Bourgeois, my father is Andre Bourgeois the mayor," Chloe said in her sweet voice. Then they moved to Katie's. Gabriel sees something different here.

"Turn the tablet back to Miss Bourgeois' hat," Nathalie brought the tablet over to Chloe's hat and Gabriel frowned, "Is this a joke?"

Chloe gasped and faked cried, "How scandalous, Katie copied my design!"

'Some actress…..' Katie thought and stepped up after taking a deep breath.

"Excuse me, I can prove that this hat is my creation," Katie said. Nathalie turned the tablet to Katie. Her words caught the designer's attention. Gabriel would like to hear this knowing there is a true designer of the hat creation.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Everything is handmade here, sewn, an d stitched according to the notes I have written here in my sketch design," Katie said showing her design from her sketch book, "And there is a special design element all designers put, I signed mine."

Katie showed her signature. It was also shown in her sketch design. Chloe looked at her copied hat and there was the signature: K. Hoshiyo. She cried and ran out of the school. "DADDY!"

"Very wonderful creation. You definitely have the skills of a designer Miss…"

"Katie!" Adrien proudly said.

"Congratulations Miss Katie, you are the winner. Your design will be in our next photoshoot"

Katie teared up as she smiled, "Thank you so much, Mr Agreste!"

Alya hugged her friend. Adrien held her hands with the hat.

"Wonderful job Katie," he smiled. Katie smiled as well.

"Thanks Adrien!" Adrien took notice of the feather. He is allergic to feathers but he isn't sneezing.

"Did you happen to use an artificial feather?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Good, I'm allergic to real feathers" (NOTE: Not sure if people are allergic to fake feathers. If they are, I'm really sorry. Let's just go like this.)

"C'mon girl. Let's go celebrate!" Alya said to Katie and Adrien happily walked out with his new hat on his head. Something he would definitely treasure in the future.

 **Author's notes: OMG! I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long like a whole year! DX I had distractions and been doing art. Next chapter soon! Will be working on next chapter over weekend! Guess who appears next chapter: SAILOR… (and you'll find out soon enough XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Miraculous Sunshine**

 **Summary: Katie had to be transferred to Paris in for her figure skating competitions have been moved. After moving in, a person has been turned into a villain for the first time. She would have to team up with a certain cat to**

 **Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and Miraculous Ladybug. I only own my own characters.**

 **Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

 **SolarMiko's Notes: This story is based on the whole series of Miraculous Ladybug. I am a big fan of Adrien/Cat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug (the OTP) but this is a what if thing. Marinette will be mentioned in the story (since in my story, she'll be a transfer student in China. She'll be visiting her parents who will still be at the bakery and home.) So please don't hate me for paring my Sailor OC with Cat Noir. Also I am aging up the characters in Miraculous for reasons. So don't be mad at me for doing so. ^^;**

 **The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances throughout the whole story. Please mind that the Series for Miraculous Ladybug is still in progress since they are making future seasons. I will, however, will be making chapters for in between while waiting for future episodes to be out.**

 **Chapter 5: A Storm Coming In**

"Welcome to the Kids Plus Weather Girl Final Competition! We are down to our two finalists. We have started out with 5000 Contestants and down to these two lovely ladies: Aurore Boreal and Mirelle Caquet. VOTE NOW! Text 1 for Aurore or 2 for Mirelle."

Katie turned off the tv. She knows she is not good with predicting the weather plus, besides, they started out this competition months before she moved to Paris. Alya had told her she would be babysitting her sisters and the daughter of Nadja Chammack.

As she put the dishes she was having a small lunch on into the dishwasher, her doorbell rang and she went to answer. She looked through the peephole and saw a familiar face. She quickly opened it.

"Mako!" Katie said happily. The tall green eyed brunette smiled as she let the shorter blonde hug her. (Kino Makoto/Sailor Jupiter guys!)

"Nice to see you again, Katie," the guardian of thunder and courage said.

"What brings you here?"

"Thought I could visit. I never been to Paris before."

"Oh," Katie said, "I would introduce you to my friends but it's the weekend."

"Amy did visit last week. Last time you two defeated a villain?"

"Yeah. The whole Bubbler incident. There is someone with a miraculous creating villains. Pluto said that they are meant to be used for the good of humankind."

"Mmmm."

"I also had to deal with Stoneheart and Mr. Pigeon. I bet it won't be over until Cat Noir and I find out who Hawkmoth is and end this once and for all."

"If we come across one of those villains created by this Hawkmoth, count me in."

Makoto remembered the bakery near by and wanted to check it out.

"I saw a bakery nearby and wanted to see what kinds of pastries they have."

"Tom and Sabine's? They make the best."

"Let's get something sweet there and eat in the park,"

"I'm down for that. Those food portions here in Paris are small."

Both girls started to head to the bakery and got some chocolate croissants and headed to the park. Makoto looked up towards a photo shoot going on with a young teen model posing.

"Who's that over there?" Makoto asked. Katie looked into her direction.

"That's Adrien Agreste. He's a classmate of mine and the son of Gabriel Agreste."

"The famous fashion designer?" Makoto said, "You must be really lucky."

~Meanwhile at the TV station~

"And the votes are in! The Kids Plus new weather girl is…. Mirelle!" Alec Cataldi, the host, announced. The entire crowd who heard the news cheered. Aurore became disappointed and angry that she didn't win.

She worked so hard. She got every single forecast right. She ignored Alec's words as she stormed off the stage.

Aurore headed to the elevators and pressed on the down button. She had a rough day. As she got in she keeps telling herself that she should have won since she had the star looks and got the weather right.

Just then the elevators jolted. She got a little scared and a black butterfly soon squeezed itself through. Aurore shooed it away and blocked it with her parasol. But the butterfly or Akuma became apart of it.

"You should have won," a voice said in her head.

"Yes, I should have won," Aurore said darkly as she stood up with an outline of a butterfly mask appeared over her face as she communicated with the one who sent the akuma.

"Stormy Weather, I am Hawk moth, I'm giving you the power to control the weather and make every weather forecast come true. All I need in return are the treasures of Sailor Sun and Cat Noir."

"I will do your bidding Hawk moth!" Aurore agreed to his terms and became…. Stormy Weather. She stepped out the elevator and began to seek havoc upon Paris.

She came outside where the fans for Mirelle were waiting. They became confused on the newly made super villain in front of them, "Where is Mirelle?"

"From here on out, there is a new weather girl. I am Stormy Weather and a strong gust is coming your way," Stormy Weather announced herself and soon used her parasol to create a strong wind, knocking the people over.

~At the Park~

Both Katie and Makoto relaxed under the shade. The tall amazon brunette looked at the tree's movements. They were a bit off to her. Seeing as she has the power of Electricity and Plants. She can read the movements of the trees.

"The trees. They are telling me that a storm is on the way," Makoto said.

As Adrien was doing his photoshoot, he started to yawn and get a little bored.

"Nooooo! The boy is eating too much spaghetti!" the photographer said, "We need a girl!"

The photographer looked around and saw Katie and Mako and thought Katie would be perfect for the part.

"You, young blonde, we need an extra."

"Um…. okay"

"Looks like they need someone to pose with Adrien," Makoto smirked.

Katie went with the photographer and soon heard blasts of lightning shoot out at balloons and the ground.

Makoto caught sight of it and went behind a tree.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Makoto transformed into the strongest Sailor Guardian, Sailor Jupiter. Katie slipped away and went behind a bush.

"Sun Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Adrien saw the new supervillain causing chaos in the park and went to where his bag is with all the equipment.

"Plagg?" he called out to his kwami when he saw that the tiny cat god was not in his bag.

"I'm not here~" The voice of the kwami said. Adrien rolled his eyes and brought out a piece of camembert cheese. That got his kwami out of hiding.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien called out and Plagg got sucked in before he got the chace to eat the cheese, and became Cat Noir.

Cat Noir caught Stormy Weather exiting the park and called out to her.

"Hey Ice Queen, What's with the havoc? You should pick on someone your own temperature."

"It's Stormy Weather!" She angrily corrected him.

"I'm 'feline' more generous today so let's cool down and call it quits?"

Annoyed, Stormy Weather shot a blast of wind at him causing him to fly away.

"A simple no would be good!" He yelled as he landed in a nearby street. Jupiter and Sun went to help him out.

"Are you okay Cat?" Sun asked him as she helped him up.

"Thanks Sunshine, I really appreciate the help" he said as he was about to kiss her hand until he saw Sailor Jupiter, "Who's that with you?"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter," Jupiter introduced herself.

"A sailor named after the largest planet in the solar system?"

Stormy Weather appeared in front of them, "We should be expecting lightning storms like now!"

The sky was soon covered with dark gray clouds and a lightning bolt started to hurl towards them. Jupiter quickly countered attack.

"Supreme Thunder!" she called out causing the counter attack to come in contact with the other, making an explosing in mid air.

"So we have another Sailor Guardian joining us today," Stormy Weather snarled.

"I am the pretty guardian, who fights for Thunder and Courage. I'm Sailor Jupiter! I'll fill you with regret, it will leave you numb."

"I wonder if she has made her enemies numb before," Cat Noir whispered to Sun.

"She is the strongest out of all of us."

Stormy Weather blew them away with her parasol. A bunch of cars came tumbling on them but they quickly dodged every single one, including a bus.

"Are all the villains here like this?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah. Hawk Moth tends to target those with negative emotions," Cat Noir said.

"Well this one pretty much has serious issues."

"Yeah. She must have been under the weather," Sun said.

"Oh, did my Sunshine use a pun?" Cat Noir teased and both Sun and Jupiter looked at him.

The three followed to where she was going but seemed to lost her along the way.

"Where did she go?" Jupiter asked.

"Beats me…" Sun said.

"Hellooooo Viewers!" Stormy Weather said on a screen.

"Now what…."

"Here is the latest forecast for Paris: Summer is officially done!"

Jupiter started to notice that it was starting to snow.

"At least she can make weather predictions happen."

"She's at the tv station. Let's hurry! Sun said and they headed to the tv station.

Jupiter's eyes caught something in the corner of her vision. A life sized cutout of a blonde, pigtailed girl wearing a blue dress while carrying a parasol. She compared her to the villain seen on the screen. They look very much the same but opposites.

"You guys…. Is that her?" Jupiter asked them. Sun and Cat Noir looked at both images.

"Isn't she one of the contestants for that Weather Girl contest?" Sun asked.

"Sounds to me that she got really upset about not winning the contest," Cat Noir said and they headed to the studio.

As they looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. Before they started looking around, the lights suddenly went out which blocks the guardians' visions.

"I feel blind here," Sailor Sun mumbled.

"You girls need a hand?" Cat Noir asked them as he helped them both up.

"I wish we had you back home. We could use someone with night vision," Jupiter said.

Cat Noir helped the two up and they all raced after Stormy Weather with the Cat's help. Cat has a hold on Sun's hand while Sun has a hold on Jupiter's. They ran up towards the roof and saw the villain smirking down at them.

"You three fell right into my trap."

"That doesn't surprise me," Jupiter said giving a shrug.

Stormy Weather raised her parasol to bring down a hail storm and Jupiter quickly counter attacked.

"Jupiter.. Oak Evolution!" A bunch of electrical charged up leaves blasted up and destroyed the ice stones that fell down. Cat Noir grabbed Sun and brought her close to cover the both of them from the hail stones Jupiter missed with her attack.

'We just need to get to the parasol….. but how?' Sun thought as she looked around. She then thought of an idea. She looked towards one of the signs. Time to save the day.

"Cat, do you think you can take that sign over there?"

"Got it… Cataclysm" Cat Noir called out his super power and made his move towards the sign. Sun used her chain and used it around Stormy Weather's ankle as the villain blasted a hole through the sign and went through it. Jupiter had the other end of the chain and used her strength to pull Stormy Weather down.

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!" Jupiter called out her attack and aimed it towards the parasol, breaking it in half, freeing the dark butterfly.

"Pure Sun Reform!" Sun called using the mirror and the stream of light turned the akuma back into a white butterfly. "Solar Restoration!"

The dark clouded city reverted back into a beautiful sunlit city as Stormy Weather turned back into Aurore.

"Glad everything is back to normal," Jupiter said.

"It's really nice to meet you Sailor Jupiter," Cat Noir said, "Hope to meet again"

Cat Noir headed off and the two guardians tended to the young girl who was turned into a villain.

After awhile, Katie and Makoto headed back to the park, after transforming back into their usual selves.

"I better get back to the photographer," Katie said heading to where Adrien is.

"Smile Pretty!" Makoto said as she waved.

Katie and Adrien continued the shoot with no more problems. Katie was happy that she get to do things with her new friends. These kind of things she would cherish. She didn't hesitate to act as a 'girlfriend' to him when she had to kiss him on the cheek or hold his hand like lovers do in Paris.

Makoto used her phone to take photos of the two and would later send them to Katie.

After the shoot, Adrien wondered who the tall brunette is.

"Nice to meet you officially. I'm Makoto Kino. I went to school with Katie back in Japan,"

"Nice to meet you Makoto," Adrien said as the two shook hands, "I should head back home. See you at school Katie."

As the two girls were left alone, Makoto gave a small smirk.

"I ship you two."

Katie's eyes widened as she blushed.

"What makes you think that? Adrien and I are just friends. I don't feel that way towards him," Katie interjected and Makoto laughed as they headed back to Katie's flat for the day.

 **A/N: So I've been asked this:**  
 _ **"Why doesn't Adrien know that Sailor Sun is Katie. I mean she doesn't wear a mask right?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Or does she wear a mask that looks like the one Venus wore as Sailor V? i'm kinda curious..." – Random Guest  
**_ **Dear Random Guest and other readers, The difference between Sun and Katie are this: Their hair. Sun's hair is longer (which goes a little below her knees) and fuller than her civilian self, which is shorter (Similar length to Rei/Sailor Mars) and not a full. Like with Sailor Moon, her hair in season 1 was shorter when she was in civilian form until she transforms. They don't wear masks. Sun can use a mask if she likes. In the manga it shows Moon wearing a mask when she transformed for the first time. Like the other Sailor Guardians, she wears a tiara on her forehead which also helps cover her identity. And you've all seen sailor guardians wear something on their foreheads to help conceal their identities.**

 **Sailor Sun's appearance on the hair will change overtime: more lighter.**


End file.
